


Say Something

by Ocean Hymn (OceanHymn)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, TWT, just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHymn/pseuds/Ocean%20Hymn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean heads off on a hunt by himself and Cas is scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty short, sorry. And I'm sorry for the weird spacing.

**.:Chapter 1:.**

 

    It was a few days after Sammy left and Dean was feeling alone.  Dean usually feels alone but these days, more so than ever.  Dean had no one, well there was one, Cas, he had a number in his phone for Cas’ cell that Dean gave him just in case.  With only Dean in the bunker anything could get loose and there would be no one there for backup.  Dean tried to teach Cas all the lingo and the secret codes but Cas found it to be trivial and ridiculous but went along with it anyway because he knew that even just listening would make Dean feel less alone.

    Dean continues on with his daily routine of showering, going to the nearest market to buy food and a newspaper, cooking, contemplating cleaning and deciding against it because he’d rather eat another piece of pie, and checking the paper for anything to keep his mind off the silence that was creeping around inside the bunker, then realizing that he started thinking about the silence creeping around the bunker.  Today when Dean thought about the silence and sunk his head, he slammed his hand down on the table making a few drops of coffee spill, he never forgives himself for anything even if he knows he didn’t have anything to do with it, Sam leaving, Kevin dying. He tried his hardest to bite back the tears and lifted his head, picked up a small bottle of jack off the table and poured it into his coffee, he tried to do anything to drown his sorrows.

    Usually the monster activity is down maybe a few spurts here and there, but today something was different, something weird, people turning up, bled dry, and then gone the next day as if they got up and left.  Dean’s immediate thought was vampire, but there was something very intricate about these murders, almost alpha-like.  But it can’t be aren’t they all dead?  Did they miss some?

    Dean wanted to check it out but was afraid to do it alone so he called up Cas.

    A few rings went by before Cas answered the phone. “What’s up Dean?”

    “Oh thank god you answered I need to ask a favor of you.”

    Cas still finds it weird when Dean mentions his father even more when they are being intimate. “What would that be?”

    “I think I found another alpha and I want to check it out, you wanna help?”

    “Dean, it’s highly improbable that it’s an alpha.”

    “I know, that’s what I thought, but hey we could’ve missed one, so are you gonna check it out with me or not?”

“I don’t know Dean, I’m pretty held up here, I don’t think you should check it out alone though.”

“Okay, well call me if you get the time.”

“Gladly, goodbye Dean.”

“Goodbye”

“And Dean?” Cas said hurriedly he could catch Dean before he hung up.

“What is it?”

“Don’t do something reckless please?”

“Okay, love you.” Dean said and then quickly and then hung up. Dean never says that, he feels so needy when he says it, like love is a luxury he does not deserve. That was all that Cas needed to hear to know that Dean was not going to be waiting for him. Cas realized that that he needs to go to Dean, wherever he is, he needed to go and find him, when Dean is like this he is reckless and if up against and alpha who knows what’s going to happen.

* * *

    It only took Cas a few minutes to find Dean thanks to all the tips they taught him, like how to google “strange vampiric deaths”. It may have been too obvious he thought but went for it anyway. He found something in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. He decided to check it out. He zipped there and asked around and see if anyone had seen him, he followed some trustful sources and then was finally lead to some sort of old abandoned hangar. Apparently not all pre-teens are compulsive liars he thought remembering something Dean once told him in the past as he slowly started towards a lifeless body on the ground. He recognized the jacket. His pace quickened. He recognized the hair. His pace quickened. He recognized the hands, the lips, the eyes. He ran. Cas slowed when he reached Dean’s body, and kneeled on the floor in front of him.

    “Dean?” He growled softly shaking his body.

    “DeAN?” His voice increasing in volume.

    “DEAN?” He yelled trying to keep his emotions in check not realizing anger is one of them.

    He didn’t know what to do, should he heal him? He can’t, funny thing when you have wings but no grace, it’s like a cold sorrowful joke, “Stop being an angel and start being a superhuman.” Metatron used to joke. A tear starts to fall from his eyes. He is filled with horror but sees Dean is still breathing, he was too emotionally flooded to notice before.

    Cas zaps him and Dean to the nearest hospital and rushes him in Yelling for help, the fear and pain is noticeable in his voice. Cas barely can hear anything not even his own voices, everything is either silent or muffled.

    “He’s still breathing! Get him to the E.R. STAT!” A nurse yells to a few convenient doctors standing by. Cas could just make that out he watches as the doctors take Dean from his hands, he so motionless, he doesn’t know what to do so he does nothing. He can’t hear anything everything becomes silent so he sits down and sinks his head into his hands and cries.

 

**.:Chapter 2:.**

 

    Cas doesn’t even notice but slowly the bustle of the hospital can once again be heard. He’s stopped crying, he is lost in thought when one of the nurses approaches him.

    “Are you the next of kin?” he asks.

    “I’m the closest he’s got. Now where is his room I need to see him now” he says impatiently.

    “Well you are going to have fill out a few pape-” Cas grabs his shirt and pulls him close and he gave a look never to be forgotten.

    “I don’t think you realized that this isn’t a question but a statement. Where. Is. His. Room.” He states intensely allowing no response from the nurse. The nurse follows his orders as expected.

    The nurse starts down a few different corridors as Cas follows. They are lead to an elevator and as they are standing inside an awkward silence fell. Cas stands there only trapped in his mind, this isn’t new to him, awkward silences, staring into space.

    “Just to let you know, he’s not in top condition, he was put in a medically induced coma in order to allow his body to rest.”

    “The way I found him made it look like he was already rested enough.”

    “Yeah, but,-” Cas cuts him off with a simple glare.   

    The Doors open and the nurse guides him down one last corridor to Dean’s room. Cas slowly walks in seeing Dean lie there, his face is scratched but what else is new. Dean’s lifeless body is what is really getting to him, the world goes quiet again, all he can hear is the beeping in his heart monitor. Cas pulls up a chair next to Dean’s bed. and starts talking.

    “Hey dean, I know you can’t hear me but I figured why not, what could it hurt?” you can start hearing the tears rolling in his voice. He starts sniffling and wiping the tears. “I’m sorry Dean… I’m sorry… I’m so, so, so, sorry.”

Cas hears a radio blaring in the room. he goes over to turn it down but ends up only tuning to a new station. The song that’s playing sounds vaguely familiar. He leaves the radio and goes over to sit next to Dean. The song is not only sounding familiar but real. He’s probably heard it before but only actually listened to it now.

Cas without thinking starts talking again.

“Dean? Say something… Say something. You know anywhere I would’ve followed you… Say something I’m,” beep “giving,” beep “up.” the monitor flatlines. Cas let’s it all go, he can’t hold it back. Cas is sobbing he can’t move he’s just crying and all he can hear is the monitor. Nurses and Doctors come swarming in and trying to bring Cas out of the room. Cas starts to scream not realizing how loud he actually is. Cas pounds on the glass of the room as they file Dean’s paperwork.

The world is silent, and Cas checks his phone, a new voicemail. Cas starts to listen to it and the woman’s voice on his phone passes and he listens.

“Hey, Cas, it’s Dean,” _cough_ “I love you,” _cough cough_ “I’m not selfish, I’m not conceded. Cas I love you, and I’ll love until the end of time.” _he he_ “I, will never forget you, you are perfect and everything I ever wanted in life. Thank yo-” The phone went silent.

“I love you too Dean.”


End file.
